Wish
by Carolusrising
Summary: Clark gets a wish and the world gets better. Or did it? Humor based on character basing. May feature some spoilers.


This is a tribute to all the hard working Genies out there trying to make the world a worse place.

**Parings. **Clark/Lois Chloe/Wikipedia Zod/ Toyman Tess/freetime Oliver/Vodka. (Okay some of this isn't couples they just spend a lot of time together)

**Disclaimer. **I wont joke over the fact that i dont owe any of this.

**

* * *

Wish**

Clark Kent had in his hands the greatest treasure ever known to mankind, a lamp. But not just any lamp, a magic one with a genie inside that could grant wishes of course. If he chooses to hit it he would have at least one wish. That would be so awesome.

He hadn't told anyone about this lamp and he wasn't going to. Mainly because if he told his friends they would tell him what to wish, their own sinful wish. Lois would ask for a pointless price. If he denied her she would find a way to endanger herself and others.

Chloe would ask if he could bring Jimmy back. And when Clark denied her Jimmy, she would install more cameras in his home, clothes, comics, dog, toys and car. He had a very expensive BMW, which he allowed no one to touch.

Oliver would most likely ask for a new liver. Since he hadn't found a new donor yet he was desperately looking for one. If he denied him that some Indian kid would end up without a liver.

Zod would like Clark to wish him another name or possibly that the entire world would kneel to him. That would just be a great waste.

No Clark realised that the thing the world needed was to be more like him. And what he needed was to find some more friends. He took the lamp in his hand and called through the genii and made his wish.

At exact that moment everyone started to acting like him.

Lois realised that she didn't need to find out who threatened her. Instead she went home and started to bake for charity. Those who tasted her work out of pity ended up stomach sick. They were immediately taken to the hospital by everyone else attending.

Chloe Sullivan realised that she didn't need to read all her friends email and listen to everyone's phone calls. Instead she hacked some big company. Only to find out that they already had donated all there money to charity. So she began to edit articles on Wikipedia. This later turned into a relationship, a weird one.

Gabe Sullivan realised that maybe he should visit his daughter once in a while. Special since she ended up in the hospital a lot.

Oliver Queen realised that his liver didn't need more vodka. Instead he went to an AA-meeting. To his disappointment he couldn't get in because it was already full.

Tess Mercer realised that the best way to save the Earth was to do nothing. So Tess broke of all her contacts with Zod and went on vacation in Spain.

Major Zod realised that he didn't need super powers. Instead he and his Kandorians started a Toy company.

Toyman realised that toys wasn't funnier with bombs in them. So he became partner with Zod and from what i know they became a couple.

Lana Lang realised that she had a lot of people to make up to. So she immediately freed all her slaves and stopped sucking babies for stem cells. When she spent her time writing forgive me letters to the people she hurt. Whitney, Pete, Lois, Chloe, Clark, Lex, Lionel, Kara, Jimmy, Davis etc etc. She died as she finished the last one. Possibly to her loss of stem cells.

The 666 meteor freaks outside Lana's house realised that they had better things to do.

Lex realised that everyone would be happier with him dead. So he just sunk backed into his couch and watched tv until he died.

Doomsday quit his mission to destroy humanity. Instead he got a television show for kids.

All over the world Clark could she how much happier the world was. Everyone was helping each other out, and whining so much that it hurt others ears. Clark could see how much greeter the world was thanks to him. Until he read on a recently corrected Wikipedia page that a genii never makes anything better.

Things slowly got bad.

No one bought the Kandorians toys because they where busy helping others and forgot there kids. The Kandorians had to shut down after only a month. Leaving them poor and worthless, it also started a economic crash.

Kara (who is still trapped in the phantom zone) didn't like the idea that she and the other criminal where going to be trapped there the rest of there life's. So she let them all out. What is some how strange is the fact that the phantoms was still very very evil. They unleashed a horrible pain on the Earth. One of them broke Clark's car and another robbed the candy factory.

Many people quit their work because of it hurt the environment. That included every farmer, in the world.

No one made food so no one could find something to eat. Luckily many people were more then ready to die to feed others. The bad thing was just that every time someone died to feed the others. No one ate them because they were to busy blaming themselves for the persons death.

Many incompetent morons tried to do the farm work. But they were both incompetent and morons so they ended up in the hospital or graveyard.

As the end of the world drove near only Clark and his friends got together to find a way to save it.

* * *

Yes its going to be a second chapter and maybe a third. But i let my quality down over time so maybe not


End file.
